


Love Buzz

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, explicit - Freeform, yamcha gets fucked like a whore, yamcha gets pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bulma wants to take her relationship a step further. Yamcha gives in.





	Love Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired heavily by how in the early episodes of dragon ball Yamcha is flustered so easily. because that's fucking hot, and i love easily dominated hawt guys. enjoy.

Yamcha was a sensitive guy- and it was easy to get him riled up. How easy? Well, a simple gaze was enough to fluster him, and more so, a particularly close lean in could just as well make him red in the face and sweating. He was just that nervous.

And that was Bulma’s plan. To make this poor guy- this ridiculously hot, nervous, sexy mess of a guy, completely and utterly helpless to her wiles. It was delicious. The thought of having him naked, fully immersed in arousal, to have him overcome with red hot desire, was perfect.

They were in Yamcha’s house- for god knows what on some idiotic desert escapade while the other three members of their entourage were in the back of their car, asleep. Taking advantage of this and leaning in on her kitchen chair she grinned, inquisitive as to see how far she could go. Immediately, Yamcha’s face turned a shade of pink, earning a yelp of surprise as his chair squeaked on the floor.

“What are you doing?!”

Smirking, Bulma slowly moved her fingers towards Yamcha’s meaty inner thigh.

“What’s wrong? Scared you might like me?”

“no i- No! I just… aughhhh...” he trailed off, to embarrassed to find words, face red and sweaty, already, as she continued

“Augh- stop that!” his face turned red “stahhhh...pppp...” he was cut off as she grabbed the tent he was very obviously pitching, preparing something absolutely nefarious in mind.

“Wha-” he squirmed at the shock and feeling, never having had such a thing even remotely happen to him before

“Oh, Yamcha…. you’re so cute. I bet you’ve never been taken care of by a girl before. Am I right?”

His head sunk in embarrassment- “...yes...” he closed his eyes in shame, face turning magenta.

But it was so hot- to both of them.

For Yamcha, the thought of being actually given attention by a girl- for once in his life- drove him insane.

As for Bulma, the idea of taking a man’s virginity- and such a hot one at that- the idea of such a hunk like Yamcha being touched for the first time by her and her only- was more amazing than she could have possibly imagined.

It was too wondrous an opportunity to pass up, she thought as she tugged his pants down as his body squirmed from hesitatious discomfort, cock getting harder by the second, far out of his own control.

“wait...” he paused.

“what?”

“I… erhm… nothing...”

She sighed. “If youre so uncomfortable then take them off yourself. I know what you want.”

He complied as he shakily tugged his boxers down, deliciously thick hard cock popping out like nothing, already a string of precum slicking off. Yamcha looked away, embarrassed.

“Why are you shying away so much?” Bulma grinned as she gripped his cock firmly, appreciating the wondrous girth and length of his shaft, stroking slowly.

“I… I don’t know, I… I get dizzy when girls talk to me.”

“Well, duh. Considering how_ easy_ it is to get you hard-” she paused, stroking his cock again “- chances are, all the blood from your brain is going straight to your dick, and since it’s so big and you get _so hard so fast,_ you're gonna get dizzy anyways.”

“Whatever you… _ahhh...nnn… _ say...”

* * *

they found themselves on Yamcha’s bed, thrown like whirlwind into the covers as he lay back, moaning lasciviously as Bulma sucked him off, head bobbing up and down as slobber ran down his shaft. It was beautiful- the sight of Yamcha, delirious and whimpering at all the _contact_. Contact he’d never had before in his life. He was simply overwhelmed.

And then something happened. Something unexpected.

Something touched his ass. A finger, that is.

And then it happened- a screamlike moan escaped his mouth, as his hips thrust downwards.

“Ahnnn…_. Fuck!”_

“...Oh my god.”

“I- I… I din’t… didn't mean to.. uhmmm...”

“I knew it.”

“What?!”

“You want it up your ass.”

“I do _not _want it up my- _ohhhh god...”_

She pushed in further, testing her luck. It was almost cute how just one finger, barely moving, was enough to make Yamcha shift and stammer and flush red.

“Maybe I do...”

“Do what?”

“Maybe I do want it in my ass… oh god.”

Pushing another spit coated finger in, he winced and groaned at how _good_ it felt, as Bulma went back to blowing him at the same time.

...Until she stopped.

“Nnnn… Why did you stop...” pathetically he stammered out, wanting more, legs spread.

“If you liked that, then I know something else you’ll want _even more_.” she licked her lips, running off to the kitchen to get her bag.

* * *

She returned, and not how Yamcha expected, more like shed transformed almost- a huge strap-on attached to her pelvic area, giving those damn bedroom eyes again.

“Ive never had anything inside of me before… are you sure about this…?” he looked away in shame, feeling completely emasculated.

...And before he knew it, Yamcha was in the throes of passion, being fucked into like nothing else before- every thrust drove him crazy, more and more and more, begging, crying out, _needing_ for all he could possibly receive.

Bulma thrust into him, the dildo bigger than an average cock, as she reached around, stroking him as he lay on his hands and knees, back arched in a perfect pose fit for a playboy model, every muscle straining as he bottomed out so hard he could barely think. But it was so _good,_ he thought, being fucked like this.

“Do you love it?” Bulma asked

“Mnnn… yesssss...” Yamcha moaned, pushing back, his mind was going blank. He felt like such a filthy bottom slut. It was a dream come true.

Bulma reached and pinched his nipples, twisting them as she fucked him, loving how rightfully sensitive he was.

"_ohhhh..."_

“You love being fucked, don’t you, Yamcha.”

_“I do...”_

“Have you ever done this to yourself before? Have you ever experienced such a thing?”

_“No… n...no...”_

“Are you sure?”

_“I… mnnn… I lied...”_

“So you have…” she kissed his neck “...And what do you do?”

“I play with… erhm… _I play with my ass..._” sweat ran down his face as he whispered his confession.

She chuckled warmly as she continued slowly and deeply thrusting, loving how tight and needy Yamcha’s ass was.

“You love having things in your ass, dont you?”

“God.._ yessssss...”_

“_Good boy.”_

She continued fucking into him, over and over, consumed in fiery lust as his ass gave in, prostate being pounded into nonstop.

Yamcha’s back arched as he groaned, muscular chest being caressed all over and neck being kissed and bit at.

“F…._.ffffff…__ ahnnnn. F_-UCK!” He yelped as he suddenly came, pressure built up for so long, the need and desire overcoming him.

He jerked his hips forward as he came hard, shooting across to the other side of the bed.

...God this was gonna hurt tomorrow. But the thought of feeling the ache the next day just turned him on even more. He wanted more. Much more.

* * *

...

“So, how was your first time, lover boy?” Bulma said jokingly

“It was amazing- I’m sorry we didnt do this any sooner.” he stretched, sweaty sticky arms flexing.

“And I’m glad it was with you.” They lay back on the bed together as Yamcha rubbed the hickey marks on his neck, slowly stolen away by sleep.


End file.
